Confesión
by Nyuru
Summary: [Ubicado tras el episodio 5 de Eternal Summer] "Era un gesto que no podría olvidar fácilmente y por el que le estaba muy agradecido. Y por eso, quería devolvérselo. Iba a ser totalmente sincero con él, e iba a hablarle de cómo se sentía. Rei se lo merecía". Basado en un rol con "The Nova 6".


Rei raramente se sentaba cuando viajaba en el tren, pero aquel día lo había hecho, al lado de Nagisa, y de vez en cuando miraba al adolescente rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Podría afirmar que ahora Nagisa y él eran muchísimo más cercanos de lo que lo habían sido nunca, y aquello era debido al suceso que había acontecido días atrás, cuando Nagisa les había contado qué era lo que lo atormentaba. Sin embargo, después de todo el jolgorio, todo había ido bien. El muchacho a su lado por fin había sido capaz de sincerarse, no solo con sus amigos, sino también con su familia.

Junto a él, el adolescente rubio suspiró, sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era como si una pesada carga hubiera sido apartada de sus hombros, y ahora pudiera incluso respirar mejor, sin sentir ese característico nudo en la garganta que le había acompañado.

Había tomado una fuerte determinación. Su buen amigo le había ayudado muchísimo durante todo aquel mal trago, dándole coraje a expresar sus sentimientos y a no rendirse. Era un gesto que no podría olvidar fácilmente y por el que le estaba muy agradecido. Y por eso, quería devolvérselo. Iba a ser totalmente sincero con él, e iba a hablarle de cómo se sentía. Rei se lo merecía.

El silencio se había instalado entre los dos, pero no era tan incómodo como el de la otra vez; solamente un poco extraño. Esto iba a ser duro, pero no tenía miedo. Porque no iba a cambiar nada el hecho de contárselo, ¿verdad? Si le rechazaba (y estaba seguro de que lo haría), todo seguiría como antes. Rei no era el tipo de persona que se apartaría por algo así.

- Eh, Rei-chan. -Pronunció, con una vocecita alegre. Aunque estaba un poco nervioso- ¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa?

-Claro que no me importa -respondió Rei-. De hecho, pensaba proponerte que vinieras a mi casa para echarte una mano con los estudios.

- ¡Ah, sí! -De repente, recordó el acuerdo que tenía con sus padres: Debía mejorar sus notas y llegar al torneo nacional si quería continuar en el club de natación- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, ¡tengo que aprobar en las recuperaciones! -Levantó los puños con determinación en un gesto bastante cómico, que antes podría resultar exagerado pero que ahora destilaba entusiasmo sincero.

-Así es, y yo te ayudaré a estudiar todos los días si hace falta -le secundó Rei, riéndose un poco. Estaba seguro de que aun sin su ayuda, Nagisa lo conseguiría. Por nadar junto a ellos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Él mismo también sería capaz de cualquier cosa por nadar con él, si algo o alguien tratara de impedírselo.

Llegaron pronto a la parada que quedaba más cerca de la casa de Rei, solo dos paradas alejadas de la de Nagisa. Al bajar del tren Rei se extrañó, ya que su compañero iba muy callado y serio, con una expresión extraña. Era como si estuviera pensando en muchas cosas y sin tener demasiado claro cómo decirlas. Aquello era muy raro en él, y se preguntó si estaría bien del todo o si aún habría algo que le molestara.

Decidió preguntárselo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Nagisa fue quien le habló.

- Oye, Rei-chan. -Su paso se detuvo, y se quedó mirando a Rei- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la expresión que tenía, seria y tranquila, sin ese estallido de emoción que tenía siempre que se dirigía a él.

-Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

En el rostro del más bajito apareció una sonrisa tierna cuando empezó a hablar.

- Rei-chan, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de que te uniste al club de natación. Y, desde entonces, nunca has dejado hacerme sentir feliz. -El pecho le latía con fuerza, no solo por los nervios sino también por todos los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza- Hemos pasado juntos muchas horas, con Mako-chan y Haru-chan, y después con Rin-chan e incluso Ai-chan. Y nunca podré dejar de estarte agradecido por todos los ratos divertidos.

Tomó aire. Su discurso no había hecho más que empezar.

- No solo eso. El otro día, cuando me escapé de casa... -Pausó unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Te portaste muy bien conmigo. Me animaste mucho y me ayudaste a encontrar la fuerza para poder expresar cómo me siento. Y también... -su sonrisa se hizo más alargada- Para poder decidir por mí mismo qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Rei permaneció escuchando, y desde un principio sus palabras le hicieron sonreír, llenándole. Quiso responderle, decirle que no tenía nada que agradecer, pero Nagisa le cortó.

- Déjame terminar, por favor. La cosa es que... -Cogió aire. La sangre se empezaba a agolpar en sus mejillas, y sus ojos apuntaban hacia abajo- Que quiero decirte que, desde hace tiempo, estoy... estoy enamorado de ti.

Cuando Nagisa hubo finalizado, la cara de Rei estaba tan roja como la suya.

-E-Escucha, Nagisa-kun, em... -carraspeó levemente-. Lo cierto era que, no pensaba que mi aportación hubiera sido tan...beneficiosa para ti, y me alegro de comprobar que así es, y me hace muy feliz que...que mi presencia y mis palabras aquel día te ayudaran de verdad, me hizo sentir muy útil e hizo que... se me quitaran las dudas sobre si podrías recuperarte o no, de todo aquello.

Frente a él, Nagisa escuchó atentamente al más alto hablar, sin despegar la vista de sus zapatos. Era muy bonito lo que estaba diciendo, y le hacía muy feliz saber que era tan importante para él. Y sabía que después de aquel breve discurso Rei le rechazaría, pero no importaba en absoluto, mientras pudiera seguir estando con él, y nadar junto a él y los demás.

- En ese momento supe que podrías...y también supe que yo también estoy enamorado de ti. -Se le empañaron las gafas y notó que le ardía toda la cara de la vergüenza. Pero Rei siempre decía la verdad.

Con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes, Nagisa se quedó mirando al menor boquiabierto, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Lo... Lo dices en serio, Rei-chan?

-To...totalmente en serio -dijo Rei, limpiándose las gafas y luego subiéndoselas para colocárselas bien, aún con la cara cubierta de rubor-. Lo que yo no sabía era que tú sentías lo mismo que yo, y estaba buscando el momento perfecto para confesártelo... y parece que tú mismo me lo has dado, Nagisa-kun -le sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba, aún algo cohibido pero muy feliz. Lo que hizo después fue algo de lo que nunca pensó que fuera capaz.

Rei abrió los brazos y dio apenas un paso, recortando la poca distancia que le separaba de Nagisa, y luego los cerró, envolviendo en ellos su figura delgada pero musculada.

-Lo repito, estoy enamorado de ti, Nagisa-kun...me gustas muchísimo, y...me gustaría pasar contigo...todo el tiempo que sea posible -carraspeó de nuevo, aún sorprendido de haber tenido el valor de haber dicho y hecho aquello.

"Esto... esto es demasiado bonito para ser cierto, ¿verdad?" Seguro que era un sueño o algo, o Rei le estaba tomando el pelo...

Pero al sentir sus brazos rodeándole, al sentir _aquella calidez_, manando del atlético cuerpo ajeno, solo pudo responder con sus propios brazos, mientras asimilaba aquella información a cámara lenta.

_Rei le quería_. Su amor era correspondido.

Con los ojos cerrados, el muchacho se dejó acunar contra su pecho.

- Yo también, Rei-chan. Quiero... ¡quiero pasar este año contigo! ¡Y-Y el siguiente! ¡Y más si se puede! -Sonrió ampliamente, apretando más sus brazos alrededor. No estaba soñando, esto era real- Llegaremos al torneo nacional, mejorarán mis notas, todo va a mejorar... –Casi podía sentir cómo se formaban un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Suspiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma de Rei que provenía de su camisa. Todo era tan bonito como en los cuentos de hadas. Podría seguir nadando, Rei le quería... ¿qué más podía pedir?

Aun así, una sombra de duda asomó por su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que nada era para siempre, como en los cuentos. Quizás algún día esta buena racha se terminara. Las buenas rachas siempre acababan, tarde o temprano. Quizás sus padres cambiaban de idea algún día, o las cosas con Rei no salían bien.

Pese a todo, eso no le iba a detener. Ya no. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí para no dejar que todo acabara sin más. Nagisa iba a luchar. A dar todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quisiera, y para poder construir su propio futuro, sin miedo.

_"No voy a rendirme nunca más"._


End file.
